


10. body swap

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [29]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, Futanari, Mutual Masturbation, Vaginal Sex, for like 5 mins....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Yoshiko is excited to show her girlfriend how much magic she can use! And of course, everything goes horribly wrong.





	10. body swap

**Author's Note:**

> UHHH okay before you start reading...
> 
> I know I've said this before but I think more people have started reading my fics since I last mentioned it so...
> 
> I try to reply to comments but sometimes I don't know what to say, and I don't want to reply the same thing because then it'll feel generic /.\ Other times I don't have the mental energy to, and the longer I wait, the more I think, "well if I reply now then they simply won't care since it's been so long", and i end up not replying at all...I hope you all don't think me rude :D I read all of them and they make me so happy :DD thanks to all of you for being so kind to me all of the time, even when I flood you with bad smut, haha~ (I'm just realizing how self-conscious this rant made me sound...)
> 
> okay that's all, enjoy :3

Yoshiko was extremely habitual. As much as bad luck liked to try and trip her up, she was always very insistent about doing things a certain way. This usually came into play on days that she planned rituals in particular. She always woke up and had toast with strawberry jelly. If she had school, she made sure to have  _ two _ chocolate milks at lunch instead of one. When she got home, after dinner, she drank a bottle of water, went to the bathroom, and then performed the ritual. She was particularly invested in her routine on Friday, because that day, she was performing a ritual for her girlfriend, Riko Sakurauchi.

 

Riko had always been skeptical about Yoshiko’s devilish activities, but after becoming worried about an upcoming math exam, she finally agreed to let Yoshiko work her magic. In truth, Yoshiko was sure that Riko could ace it on her own, but she wasn’t going to pass up the chance to show Riko her power. As soon as Yoshiko got home, she chugged her water and used the bathroom, then went into her room and shoved her bed against the wall, which opened a space on the floor. Her parents had made her scrub the pentagram out of the carpet last time she tried to draw it, so she pulled a large black cloth out of her closet that had the symbol spray-painted on it.

 

After spreading it on the floor, she lit candles and turned out the lights, then opened up her spellbook. She squinted at the incantations in the dim light, but eventually found the one that she was looking for. Yoshiko flicked her eyes over to the light switch, but decided against it. She knew what she was doing.

 

As she mulled over it a little more, she heard a gentle rap at her front door. She held the book in her hand as she ran to the foyer and opened the door, making sure to keep her thumb pressed against the proper passage. “Welcome, Lily,” she said, her voice grand as always. However, she couldn’t hide her excitement completely. She was so excited to have Riko witnessing a part of her that was so important! “Are you prepared? I’d like to get down to business.”

 

“U-uh, yeah. I know you told me I didn’t need to bring anything, but...” Riko raised a plastic container, and Yoshiko marvelled at the perfectly cut brownies, topped with a strawberry drizzle. Of course, Yoshiko expected nothing less. “Here you go! For your help. If this...works.”

 

“Don’t sound so doubtful.” Yoshiko took the container with her free hand and set it down on the kitchen counter. As much as she wanted to chow down then, she had a ritual to perform. “The great Yohane will always provide for her little demons!”

 

“Is that so? Thanks, then, Yocchan.” Riko gave Yoshiko a kiss on the cheek, and Yoshiko felt her face heat up.

 

Quickly trying to collect herself, Yoshiko murmured a response and twirled in the direction of her bedroom, waving her hand to beckon her girlfriend. She heard Riko laugh a little, but she ignored it, closing the door behind them once they were in. “I’m going to need a strand of hair,” Yoshiko commanded, clearing her throat and straightening her face.

 

“F-for what?” Riko seemed even more confused when Yoshiko plucked a strand from her own scalp and laid it in the middle of the pentagram, carefully evading the candles. “And what are you using yours for?”

 

“It’s simple, Lily,” Yohane said, chuckling deeply and putting her hand up to her face in her signature pose. “I, with my superior knowledge of arithmetic, shall temporarily transfer my intelligence to you for the duration of your exam!”

 

Riko narrowed her eyes. “That...sounds a little suspicious.”

 

“Lily, do you want my help or not?” They locked eyes for a second, but Yohane held fast, and Riko’s body sagged a little. Defeated, she handed Yoshiko a strand of her burgundy hair, which Yohane crossed over hers in an “X” shape. 

 

Finally, Yoshiko opened the book again, finding the place where her thumb was. Funny...in the dim light, it almost looked like they were completely different words than before.  _ Maybe I should turn the lights on for  _ just  _ a second and check... _ “Yocchan, are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

 

Yoshiko huffed.  _ Why did I second-guess myself?! Of  _ course  _ I know what I’m doing! _ “Yes, I do! Y’know, it’s really starting to sound like you don’t want my help!”

 

Riko squeaked, “No, no, I do! Please! Go ahead!”

 

Yoshiko’s chest swelled with pride. “Well, then, let’s get started.” Yohane looked down at the book. Man, those candles weren’t as bright as she thought they were. Shaking her head a little bit, Yohane inhaled deeply and read out the spell with as much grandeur as she could muster. Riko even seemed to be a little bit frightened by it, looking around the room nervously. After Yohane finished, she closed the book and set it down on the bed, folding her arms. “So? Do you feel my overwhelming wit consuming you yet?”

 

“Uh...no,” Riko said, biting her lip in thought. Then, her face jolted into an odd expression; one that seemed to be a mix of confusion and pain. “I...I feel...dizzy...”

 

“What? That shouldn’t-” Yohane stopped in her tracks. When she thought about it, her own head was starting to swim. She felt like she could hardly stand. She was about to call out Riko’s name, but then her vision went almost completely white, her temples throbbing.

 

Yoshiko shut her eyes to try and quell the sensation, but it was over as quickly as it started. She slowly pried her eyes open, hoping to see Riko’s pale, worried face again...

 

Instead, she saw her own.

 

“I...cloned myself?!” Yoshiko didn’t realize until she had finished speaking that the voice she heard was not her own; it was Riko’s. But she could have sworn that she was the one who said it!

 

Just as Yoshiko caught on to what happened, her reflection did, too. “Yocchan,” Riko growled, in a voice that was all-too familiar. “What the  _ hell _ did you do?!”

 

“C-calm down,” Yoshiko insisted, “The great Yohane will find a way to fix this! She always finds a way!” She had never seen such expressions of anger on her own face! It was kind of odd to look down at herself, no matter how small the height difference was. However, she knew she had to fix the situation before she ended up getting herself killed. Hands up in a defensive position, Yoshiko turned the light on (with a light pink, manicured fingernail), then blew out all of the candles and picked up the book. Her own eyes stared at her with a furious gaze as she thumbed through the pages.

 

With the lights on, she easily found the page with the incantations from before...except, they weren’t the right ones at all.  _ Damn it...when I was holding my place as I let Lily in, my thumb must have slipped, _ she thought, paling. She opened her mouth to stutter an explanation, but Riko interrupted, “I do not want to know. Just...fix it.”

 

Yoshiko swallowed hard, looking back down at the book and reading over the spell that she had accidentally cast. There had to be some way to reverse it, she assumed; if all else failed, she would just repeat the incantation. That didn’t seem to be the case, though. “The book says it’ll wear off on its own after 24 hours,” Yoshiko said. Her nervousness somehow sounded so right in Riko’s voice. Riko’s face grew red, and Yoshiko squeaked. “I-it’s fine, Lily! You can just spend the night here. My parents won’t be back until Sunday, anyway, and we don’t have school tomorrow!”

 

“I don’t care about not getting caught! I want my body back! Oh my god, what are you going to do to my body? What if you break it?”

 

“My body’s just fine, why would  _ yours _ break?”

 

“It’s fragile,” Riko declared. 

 

Yoshiko didn’t really feel like it was all that fragile, but it definitely felt weird to be in Riko’s body rather than her own. Aside from the height difference, Riko’s body was different in a couple of other places. “Your hips are a little bigger,” Yoshiko murmured, running her hands over the curve of her new hips.

 

Riko seemed embarrassed by the statement. “Yeah, well...your boobs are smaller. A lot smaller, it feels like.” Riko averted her eyes, then reached up and grabbed her breasts through Yoshiko’s fallen angel outfit.

 

“I’m pretty sure it’s just a centimeter,” Yoshiko snapped. Yoshiko lifted Riko’s shirt, then looked down and hummed. “Your stomach is a little slimmer...”

 

Riko raised an eyebrow. “Really? I never noticed that. We’ve seen each other naked before, after all...” Flushed, Riko took off Yoshiko’s dress, leaving her in a bra and boyshorts. “Oh, hey, you’re right. Your thighs are a little pudgy, too.”

 

“Seriously, stop running your mouth!”

 

“You started it.”

 

Flustered, Yoshiko wriggled out of Riko’s skirt, then pulled her shirt over her head. She looked down, and scoffed. “Seriously? Frilly pink panties?”

 

“W-well...you said you liked them, so...” 

 

Yoshiko laughed under her breath. It was odd to see an embarrassed expression like that on her own face, but it was still cute, just because it was Riko. “I still do,” Yoshiko admitted, playing with the lace. She loved looking at Riko’s body no matter what she was wearing. Still looking down, Yoshiko started to run her fingers over the smooth skin of Riko’s body.

 

Shocked, Riko said, “Y-Yocchan? What are you doing?”

 

“I dunno. I like your body,” she said simply. “I might as well get used to it, if I’m going to be like this for twenty-four hours.” Riko seemed to get a little irritated at the mention of their dilemma again, so Yoshiko decided to change the subject. “Don’t you like mine?”

 

“Not so much that I want to be in it,” Riko replied, obviously still upset at Yoshiko’s mistake.

 

“But you are, for a whole day, so you might as well explore a little bit.” Yoshiko decided to supplement her suggestion by unhooking Riko’s bra and sitting on the bed, laying back. Riko looked on in horror as Yoshiko started to fondle her breasts, humming. “See? It’s pretty nice. Come on, there’s no need to be sore about it for twenty-four hours. We haven’t even gotten past the first, so let’s make the most of it. I seriously don’t care what you do with mine!”

 

“I ought to break a couple of your bones since you did this to me.” Despite her protests, Riko undressed herself completely, looking down with her brows knitted. She slid into bed next to Yoshiko, and started to fondle her chest as well. “It...feels different when they’re on me.”

 

Riko kept groping her chest, playing with the nipples and squeezing softly, but she glanced down between her legs every now and then. “Wh-what’s the problem?”

 

“...Something’s missing down there, obviously...”

 

“Why do you sound so surprised?!”

 

“I’m not surprised! It’s just a little odd to have it missing.”

 

Yoshiko hadn’t even thought about the fact that she had a new piece of equipment. She eased Riko’s underwear off, and her shaft sprung out. “Oh...it’s hard,” Yoshiko murmured. She spread her legs a little more, looking at it with amazement. “It’s twitching!”

 

Riko had went silent, so Yoshiko looked over at her to see what she was doing. Like Yoshiko had just been doing, Riko was inspecting her new genitalia, parting Yoshiko’s pussy lips with two of her fingers. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Yoshiko was surprised to see that Riko was so aroused, her pussy glistening. In fact, it seemed like she was masturbating rather than just exploring. Yoshiko didn’t see that as a bad idea. She had given Riko handjobs before, so she was quite aware of what to do. 

 

Still, when Yoshiko delicately took the cock into her hand, it was a totally different feeling than before. She had never noticed how soft Riko’s hand was. Yoshiko sank into her sheets and started to pant, slowly pumping her hand up and down her shaft. The tip was sensitive, she realized, and she squeezed a little bit when she got to the top.

 

Just as Yoshiko was about to check on Riko again, she heard a croaked moan from next to her. It was odd to hear herself moaning, but she looked over anyway, only to see Riko with her hand on her clit and her hand clapped over her mouth. Riko opened her eyes and looked over at Yoshiko bashfully. “I-it feels nice, right?”

 

Riko lifted her hand from her mouth and let it drop to the bed, nodding a little. “I didn’t know it was this sensitive,” Riko said. “Um, h-how are...you doing?”

 

“It feels weird to do it dry,” Yoshiko admitted. “But nice.”

 

“Oh. I usually use lotion or just spit in my hand.”

 

As weird as it sounded, Yoshiko nodded and spit into her hand, looking at it disdainfully before returning her hand to her erection. It felt kind of gross at first, but when she started to move her hand, she felt her lips part and her eyes shut. It was hot and wet, and the feeling only got better when she tightened her grip just a little bit. Riko had returned to working on herself, slowly circling around her clit and clutching the sheets with her free hand.

 

“Should I call you Lily?” 

 

Yoshiko was surprised at the suggestion, but entertained. “I dunno. Should I call you Yocchan?”

 

“It feels weird to hear ‘Yocchan’ when you say it. It’s my voice, but...our cadence is different...”

 

“Y-yeah, I’ll just call you Lily. Anything else would feel like bad roleplay...although I’d love to see you imitate the great Yohane.” Yoshiko chuckled darkly after that, but it sounded awkward in Riko’s demure little voice. What a shame...

 

After a couple of seconds more of silence, Riko whispered, “S-so, do you want to put it in?”

 

“Put what in?”

 

“My...no, your...uh,  _ the _ penis.”

 

“Put it in you?!”

 

“Y-yeah...I wanna see how it feels. I-I mean, you’re always moaning and begging for more, and stuff, so it must be pretty nice.”

 

They were both thoroughly freaked out by then, stopping their hand movements. Yoshiko supposed it would make sense. Despite the swapping of bodies, they were still girlfriends, right? And they were both horny, right? So, the only thing to do was have sex. The throbbing of Riko’s cock was much stronger than that of a pussy, Yoshiko thought. Her hand felt good when it was warm and tight, so she could only imagine how being inside of Riko would feel...

 

Yoshiko swallowed, then nodded and reached under her bed, pulling out a box of condoms. “C-could you help me put it on?”

 

Riko smirked. “The oh-so magnificent Yohane can’t put on a condom?”

 

Yoshiko snarled. Riko had even deepened her voice as if to mock her persona. “That’s not funny, Lily! I know how to put it on, I’m just a little worked up right now, is all-”

 

“Jeez, you don’t have to yell,” Riko said, rolling her eyes and grabbing a condom from the box. Yoshiko shoved the box back under the bed as Riko opened the package and easily rolled the condom on to Yoshiko’s hard shaft. Yoshiko had to bite back a moan; she was so excited that just feeling that “foreign” touch on her set off fireworks in her groin. “How do you want to do it?”

 

“Just lay on your back, I guess. I want to be on top.”

 

Riko blew a little air into her cheeks, but obediently laid on her back, spreading her legs. Yoshiko positioned herself on top, looking down at her body for a couple of minutes. Seeing herself in such a position was so odd, but at the same time, she felt the pull in her loins getting stronger...especially at the sight of her own wet pussy. She partly felt the urge to lean her head down and taste it, but the need to bury herself inside of Riko was stronger. Yoshiko had never really understood before, but she was starting to get a sense of perspective on Riko’s horny insistence.

 

Yoshiko placed on hand on either side of Riko’s head. Riko had her eyes closed, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. Taking a deep breath, Yoshiko moved her hips forward and-

 

“Agh-ow! Ow! What are you doing?!”

 

Yoshiko jumped back, cocking her head. “I was putting it in?”

 

“No, you weren’t! You have to line yourself up first...you can’t just go poking it wherever you want. You’ve never noticed how I use one hand to  _ guide _ myself in?”

 

“...No.”

 

“Well, you know now. Be careful, please, Yocchan...”

 

Yoshiko groaned a little and leaned over Riko again, holding her shaft with one hand and steadying herself with the other. She made sure the tip was pressed to Riko’s entrance before removing her hand and pushing in. Yoshiko cursed in surprise as Riko squirmed under her. “It-it’s so...Lily...!” 

 

Riko grabbed hold of Yoshiko’s shoulders as Yoshiko slowly pushed all of the way in, cherishing every single inch. Riko was so tight, but so soft...it felt a little bit like a warm, wet hug. The second she was all of the way in, she started to thrust, her breath becoming labored with her efforts. Riko was moaning and whimpering under her, but Yoshiko paid her no mind, too focused on the sensation of Riko clenching around her.

 

However, she slowed to a stop when she felt Riko’s hand on her chest, pushing her backwards. “Wh-what’s wrong? I was really starting to get into it,” Yoshiko said, annoyed.

 

“Um...I...wasn’t. Y-you were being way too rough...”

 

“That’s exactly how you do it!”

 

“Yeah, I know, but it’s a little overwhelming. It feels good, but don’t you sometimes feel like it’s t-too much?” Yoshiko didn’t reply to that. After all, Riko was making a fair point. “Could you be a little gentler? Or maybe we should do something else.”

 

Yoshiko thought for a second. “C-could we do what we were doing before, except we watch each other while we masturbate?”

 

Riko seemed a little bit relieved. Yoshiko was disappointed, but she didn’t mind exploring her own new body some more rather than interacting with Riko. She pulled out (and sorely missed the warmth of Riko’s passage), then took off the condom and threw it in the trash. They both sat facing each other, legs spread. “You never told me that that was so painful...”

 

“I thought your body was the fragile one, not mine,” Yoshiko shot back. Riko stuck her tongue out, which made Yoshiko briefly consider kissing her. However, the thought of seeing her own face and lips coming towards her was a little bit startling, so she decided against it. “Has it gotten harder...?”

 

“...I think I’ve gotten wetter,” Riko said, once again parting her folds and running her fingers through the wetness. Yoshiko mirrored her, putting her hand back on her dick. “I don’t think I like putting things inside at all that much.”

 

“Really? I usually can’t come without it. Shouldn’t you like it since you’re in my body?”

 

“I’m sure we feel the same sensations, but whether we like them not is the difference. For example, I usually try not to grip myself as tight as you’re doing,” Riko pointed out.

 

Yoshiko blushed, moving her hand quicker. The tightness felt nice, but she did have a pretty strong grip. “The friction feels nice.”

 

Riko didn’t reply. Despite her earlier statement, she pressed two fingers into herself, letting out a choked-up groan. Yoshiko was surprised by how sensitive Riko seemed to be, rolling her hips into her fingers and digging her nails into the sheets. The overstimulation was a turn-on for Yoshiko, but Riko seemed to prefer being more gentle.

 

“Hey,” Riko whispered, tentatively. “Is it weird that...seeing you jack off in my own body kind of turns me on? I don’t want to seem arrogant...”

 

“No. I think you look sexy, too. After all...the great Yohane’s beauty is astonishing no matter what soul inhabits it.”

 

“Uh...r-right.” 

 

They reverted to silence. Yoshiko definitely hadn’t told a lie. Being able to survey her body while it was being pleasured was more arousing than she had ever considered. Watching her own face contort in pleasure, seeing her nipples being pinched and her pussy being so lovingly fucked...it was all so surprisingly arousing. Her hand was sticky with pre-come by then, but the fluids lubricated her movement. There was a tiny bit of skin at the tip that Yoshiko took enjoyment in playing with, especially considering how sensitive it was.

 

Riko seemed to be enjoying looking at her own body, as well. Her eyes were locked on Yoshiko’s hand, moving up and down the pulsing cock so fast that it was almost a blur. Riko pulled her fingers out of herself and started to press and circle her clit. It seemed like whenever Yoshiko moved her hand faster, Riko did the same. 

 

“It feels nice when you play with the b-balls, too,” Riko panted, obviously an attempt to get some more eye candy. Yoshiko hummed and reached down between her legs with her free hand, massaging her swollen orbs. The skin there was sensitive as well, hot and slightly sweaty. She kept rubbing them while still pumping her hand quickly. The sight turned Riko on, who started to pinch and rub her clit with a little moan. Yoshiko even got turned on by the sound of her own voice, surprisingly. At the same time, hearing Riko’s voice project her own whimpers was also pretty hot to her.

 

Under her breath, Yoshiko whispered her own name, and felt a shiver wrack her body. Excited by the sound, she squeezed her balls tighter and tightened her grip on her shaft. The friction was almost unbearably pleasurable, and she found herself jerking her hips upwards. “Yocchan,” she moaned louder. She had always found Riko’s voice rather sexy, and being able to control what it said was an opportunity that she refused to pass up on. “Mm, Yocchan, your hand feels so good...”

 

Her hands and hips were working rhythmically by then. Riko watched with a desperate expression as Yoshiko said her own name over and over again. “L-Lily,” Riko breathed. Yoshiko grunted softly in response. She loved how they were feeding off of the other’s reactions. Riko seemed to enjoy how loud Yoshiko was squealing and how fast she was moving. Yoshiko, too, was watching Riko closely. She was being none-too gentle with her clit, her soaking wet fingers moving over it and pressing down over and over again. The way her eyes had glazed over with excitement was absolutely mesmerizing to Yoshiko. 

 

They kept moaning their own names and watching each other intently, unable to tear their eyes away. However, Yoshiko stalled for a second when she felt her body tightening up. A familiar warmth was spreading through her, but the feeling between her legs was different. She spread her legs wider, fucking her own hand rapidly as her balls contracted slightly. “Yocchan,” she gasped, “I’m going to come for you...”

 

Riko seemed to be close herself, but Yoshiko shut her eyes tight, trying to concentrate on the pangs of ecstasy covering her body. Yoshiko cried out and her hips shot up, with the first jet of come shooting out of her tip and landing on her own face. She kept groping her balls as she orgasmed, letting every drop of semen paint her body. The feeling of it leaving her was absolutely exhilarating, and she sighed happily each time she felt more of it coating her stomach and hand. As the stream weakened, she opened her eyes and saw that Riko was in the same position, whimpering in an uncharacteristically high-pitched voice and grinding against her hand. By then, she was simply digging the heel of her hand into her clit, humping it desperately. Seeing her so excitable gave Yoshiko a pleasurable buzz in her loins.

 

Riko’s climax was over as quickly as it started, her body shaking against the bed as she let her orgasm wash over her. Her hips started to slow to a stop, and Yoshiko pulled her hand away from her cock as well, surveying Riko’s sweaty, tired face. Or, rather, her own face...

 

When Riko lifted her hand to her lips, lazily licking her secretions off, Yoshiko hummed and started to lap up the thick globs of semen on her palm. It was salty, musky, but Yoshiko loved the feel of it on her tongue. After they licked themselves clean, they met in the middle for a kiss; it was as weird as Yoshiko had imagined, but it still felt nice to hold Riko in her arms and taste their combined fluids. Even the taste of the kiss was different, though.

 

They pulled apart and fell to the bed, sticky and exhausted. They didn’t cuddle; Yoshiko found the idea odd, while Riko looked too tired to move. Yoshiko mustered enough energy to turn her head and look at the clock on her nightstand, then sighed. “It’s only been...an hour and a half,” Yoshiko said. The fretful tone in her voice definitely made her sound like Riko.

 

“So...twenty-two and a half to go,” Riko pointed out. “Wh-what should we do until then...?”

 

“Well...” Yoshiko nervously looked down at her stiffening cock. Licking that jizz off of her hand had turned her on more than she thought it would, she was noticing. “I have a couple of ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> this one was pretty dialogue-heavy :'D


End file.
